1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to body bags, and, more particularly, to an improved body bag and the method of making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The exterior edges and ends of a zipper closure in a body bag are subjected to accidental abuse, damage, or mistreatment, particularly during moving or transporting the body bag with a body therein. Due to the high risk of infection, etc., if body fluids escape from a body bag while being transported or moved, a need it exists to protect the vulnerable portions of body bags from accidental damage or harm because of rough handling, or contact with sharp objects.
Different types of body bags and methods for making them are known. Generally, one piece of rectangular material is cut to size is and folded over, or two or more rectangular portions of material are cut, and then sealed or sewn together along one long side edge and two ends, or two side edges and two ends to form the bag. A zipper closure is then added to the top surface of the body bag to enable a body to be inserted in and removed from the bag. However, after many attempts to solve the problems of manufacturing a relatively low-cost body bag, which will be strong enough to hold up under rough handling, without rupturing or tearing, there still exists a need in the body bag art for a relatively simple, easy-to-use, low cost and strong body bag, that has fewer sealed or sewn side edges, and which is less vulnerable to damage, such as tearing during handling.